Revelations Redux
by andi1013
Summary: Scully said to Kevin, "I hope to see you again." Kevin smiled at her. "You will," he replied.


Spoilers: Revelations, William

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. If they were, I'd be making more than slave wages.

Notes: I was re-watching season 3, and I remember loving the episode "Revelations." This was just a little idea I've been throwing around a little cause I found it kind of disconcerting that CC and crew never followed up on that last little line between the two of them. And the whole thing with William allowed for their to be a follow up, even if it is only in fanfic. ;)

As always, feedback is the greatest gift you can give a writer.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scully sat in her office, trying to finish what little she could of her sandwich before the next class and get those papers graded, finally. Only half the sandwich was gone, and that was a feat in itself, when she heard a knock at her door.

"I will answer any questions after lunch," she said in response. When she got no reply, Scully figured that it must've been a student who decided to wait. To her surprise, however, she was surprised to hear the door opening ever so quietly.

"Dr. Scully?" a young female asked. Pushing the door open a little wider, she peeked her head into the office, only to get a good view of the stern expression Scully held on her face.

"I said I would see you after I've had my lunch," Scully repeated, exasperated.

"Yes, ma'am, I heard you, but that's not why I'm here. I'm not even in your class," the young lady clarified.

Scully's expression was now more of curiousity as the young woman proceeded to sit down across from her.

"Well, to be honest," she continued nervously, "I wanted to take your class, but I was accepted into the academy at the last minute and by the time I realized you were teaching a class, it was already full."

Scully interjected. "Are you here because you want me to sign a waver letting you into my class? Because to be honest, I'm having trouble with the fact that the class is so full right now Miss..."

"Theresa. Theresa Weis," she supplied. "Everyone calls me Terry, and, no, I'm not here to try and get into your class."

Scully couldn't help but relax, knowing that she didn't have to take on another student. "Well, Terry, what is it I can do for you?"

Terry became noticeably nervous at this question, which caused her to start babbling again. "I've been trying for three weeks now to come by and see you, but every time you're either in class, or you're off grounds during your lunch break. My timing's been really bad, but I saw you just a few minutes ago heading in here, and I figured now was my chance, so…"

"Terry," Scully interrupted, "I appreciate your patience and your determination, but I must ask you to get to the point because I have my next class in ten minutes."

Terry breathed deeply in and out a few times before speeking. "Sorry, Agent Scully. The reason I'm here is because of a friend."

"Is your 'friend' in class?"

"No," Terry calmly replied, "but you met him a few years ago on a case."

Scully was intrigued now. "And who would this person be?"

"Kevin Kryder," Terry said.

Scully's eyes widened at the sound of his name. "Yes, I remember him. He was a young boy who displayed signs of the Stigmata." Terry nodded as Scully continued. "Wow, I've haven't thought of him in years. He's got to be 20 now."

"Twenty-one, actually," Terry corrected.

Scully's lips formed into a soft smile at the memory of the young boy. "And he asked you to come and find me? Is anything wrong?" Scully asked with genuine concern. She watched as Terry became visibly choked up, indicating that the news wasn't good.

Terry sighed, "Six months ago, Kevin died in his sleep."

Scully was stunned into silence. She sat there, staring at this young woman who was visibly becoming more and more distraught and started crying as the news of Kevin's death hung in the air between them. The bell ringing loudly outside the door seemed to be the only thing to break the tense silence and allowed both women to collect themselves.

"I have to go," Scully said, haphazardly walking towards the door.

"Agent Scully, I really must speak with you. There are things I need to tell you, things that Kevin wanted you to know."

"What? What did he want me to know?" Scully asked, persistently.

"There's so much, I'm not sure where to begin," Terry admitted.

Scully escorted Terry out of her office and locked it up before turning back to her. "How about we meet for coffee after classes today? Around 4:30?"

"I have a class until 4:15, but I should make it," Terry replied. Scully nodded in acknowledgement and walked down the hall to catch the elevator to the lab, while Terry walked in the opposite direction to her next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terry sat at one of the outside tables in front of the local coffee shop. She had been surprised that she was the first to arrive. Her class had let out a little later than expected, and she was afraid that Scully wouldn't wait. But after inquiring with the waitress, Terry soon found out that Scully had yet to arrive. So, she took the time to collect her thoughts.

She wasn't given much time, though. Fifteen minutes after she sat down, Scully approached the table and sat down across from her. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I had to take care of a few things before I left the office."

"That's okay," Terry replied.

"Now you said Kevin wanted you to tell me something? What was it that he needed to tell me?" Scully didn't want to seem pushy, but it was hard not to be when a person you never met says they have a message from a past client who is now dead.

That was hard to grasp, even after all her years with the X-Files.

Terry waited patiently while Scully ordered a cup of tea from the waitress. When she was done, Scully focused all her attention on Terry.

"Kevin wanted you to know that he was okay after you left."

Scully smiled softly. It sounded like something Kevin would say. "How did you know him?"

Terry looked down at her cup. "I first met Kevin after his parents died. He came to live with the foster family I was with at the time. We had heard the rumors surrounding his bizarre abilities, and the other kids were somewhat afraid of him."

"But not you?" Scully prompted.

Terry shook her head. "I was the oldest at the time, but only a couple of years on Kevin. The rest of the kids in the house were about seven or eight, so I was happy to have someone in the house that was closer to my own age. We became fast friends. He told me the about what happened to his parents, and I did the same and we formed a bond after that."

Scully smirked, "I can only imagine what he told you."

Terry returned the quirk. "Let's just say that I'm a firm believer in the saying 'truth is stranger than fiction.'"

Terry visibly relaxed the more she told of her time with Kevin, a clear indication that her memories with the young boy were fond ones. Scully even shared with Terry that her time with Kevin was also a fond memory, even among all the chaos, and one she held close to her heart.

Terry took a deep breath before continuing, hesitantly. "You must understand, I loved Kevin with all of my heart, but there were moments that he scared me."

Scully looked at her confused. "Scared? How?"

"He would say things that had no meaning at the time, but then later I would experience the exact moment he was talking about. When I'd ask him how he knew that, he would just shrug it off like it was nothing. That's what made talking to you so hard, I think. I wasn't sure if you would believe what I had to tell you."

Scully felt a sense of urgency begin to rise. "What is it that you have to tell me?"

Terry reached a tentative hand across the table to Scully. "I don't know how else to explain this, but Kevin knew he was going to die." Terry paused for a moment to let the words sink in then continued. "Two weeks before his death, Kevin came to me to tell me that he was going to die soon. At first I didn't believe him, but I could tell he was serious. He said that he was going to die and that I need to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Scully asked.

"He said there was this big catastrophic event scheduled to happen in the next ten years, and that he was going to die and come back so he could help fight this war. He also said that he had to make sure that you and some guy named Mulder were safe."

Scully forgot to breathe for a second. There was no way Kevin could know of Mulder's departure, nor could he know the details of the possible invasion happening in the next ten years? Was it possible that colonization was that close?

"Um," Scully stuttered, "you said Kevin died six months ago?"

Terry was a little confused but nodded. "Yes, back in May. Why?"

"What day?"

"May 25."

Scully closed her eyes. She felt sick but pushed it away.

Terry noticed her sudden paleness. "Agent Scully, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Scully breathed deeply. "Yes, I'm fine." She took a quick drink of her tea. "Are you sure it was May 25?"

"Yes," Terry answered. "Why? Does that day have some special significance to you?"

Scully smiled, almost tearfully, as she replied, "It's my son's birthday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scully didn't stay long after Terry revealed the bombshell of Kevin's death and prediction. While she tried to be nice, the news and possibilities of what she was saying were almost too much to take. So she left Terry sitting at the table, looking a little more relaxed and content than when she first encountered the young woman. It was almost as if Terry had fulfilled her purpose and she could now enjoy the rest of her life.

When Scully arrived home, she didn't even pause as she heading straight towards William's room. He was lying there, eyes wide open and sucking away on his pacifier. Upon seeing his mother's face, William smiled behind the confounded contraption and a small giggle passed through his lips.

Scully smiled back at her son and looked intently into his eyes. Could it be true what Terry had told her? Could Kevin's soul be residing in her child right this minute? It was almost too much to grasp, yet it also gave Scully a sense of relief…to know that the possibility of a soul as strong as Kevin Kryder was residing in her child, and in doing so making him a strong person to face what the future would bring. But there was one other thing she knew he would need.

Scully picked William up and held him close to her, breathing in his baby scent, and whispered with as much love and determination as a mother could have, "You are mine son, forever and through all of time. No matter what the future holds, always remember that you are filled with the strength of my love."

THE END


End file.
